


Don't Leave Me

by gay_volleyball_hell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I wrote this in 2011 pls dont read, M/M, moved from fanfic.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_volleyball_hell/pseuds/gay_volleyball_hell
Summary: Independence Day. I hate it. Why? Because its the reason I'm sitting on America's back porch crying my eyes out when I could be inside having the time of my life.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh wrote this when I was 14, just moving it here for safe keeping I guess, and as a reminder as to why I should never become a writer.
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________  
> 2011 A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This Story was originally going to be posted for Independence day (July 4th) but as you can tell I am EXTREEMLY late posting. This story practically wrote itself and I hope that you awesome readers, writers, and reviews accept it seeing that it is only my second fic. So please Review if you want more. If I don't get enough reviews I will not continue the story, so again please review and I am sorry for any mistakes made, feel free to correct.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, cause if I did then...hehehehe

A soft sob escaped my lips as I buried my head in my hands and cried like I did every year when this day came around. I'm not going to lie, I probably look pathetic bawling on the back porch, when I could be inside having the time of my life at one of the biggest festivity's of the year, with drinking, barbecue, fireworks, and of course very loud obnoxious music, but today was also one of my most dreaded days in history. Independence Day.

The bloody American had to invite almost every single person he laid his eyes on, saying that 'Its what a hero would do' or something illogical like that. But that also means he had to invite me and after a lot of begging, tears, fluffy bunnies and persuasion, he had me agreeing to go. Which is how I got here, crying on his back porch.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered to myself. "I needed you… and I still do."

"England?"

Shit. When the hell did he get out here? God damn it! Stupid git always popping up at the most unruliest times. "Hello America." My voice betrayed me and cracked as I looked into his big blue eyes, tears over flowing mine.

"Who were you yelling at? One of your imaginary friends?" I watched as he joked trying to lighten up the morbid mood.

"No, i-it was nobody." My reply came out as more of a whimper then a statement.

"England."

I froze as he came and crouched in front of me and slowly reached up to cup my tear stained face, forcing me to look his way.

~Switch POV~

I stared in shock as I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. Britain doesn't cry! He was always the one comforting me, I remember like it was yesterday, how he would hold me in his arms and gently rock back and fourth while whispering about how every thing was going to be okay. But it looks like its time for me to do the same for him.

"Please," I pulled him into my arms holding him tight so he wont escape. "Please don't cry."

"W-what the hell A-america? Let me go!" He spoke into my shoulder, wiggling his body trying to get free. Like hell that was gonna happen. "Please...let go." I felt his body go limp, a sure sign that he has gave up.

I shifted so that he was now straddling me in a backwards piggy back ride position, sure it was awkward but we have had worse. I let go of him for a second so that I could take his arms and put them around my neck then I gently snaked my arms back around his waist.

"I hate to see you like this, Iggy." I slowly started to rock him back and fourth.

"Well if you hadn't left, then I wouldn't be, like this!" I felt the British man shake in my arms, I didn't need to see his face to tell you that he was crying.

"I left for a reason Britain, my country needed me! I had to do it for them. But you are the one who made me who I am today. Sure, maybe you yelled at me all the time and maybe you made me eat those nasty scones, but, I still love you, Arthur, and I always will."

~Switch POV~

Sobs, one after another left my mouth as America told his story. I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my head in his shoulder and for the second time that night, I just cried.

"I love you too, Alfred." The tears now left stains on my cheeks, as I let him hold me. I snuggled into the younger mans chest as I finally realized how weak and tired my body was, crying must really take a lot out of you, for the only thing I wanted at this very moment was a nice soft bed. My eyes began to close and my breathing slowed as I let the darkness over take me.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you happen to read this, it was wrote in 2011 by my 14 yr old self.
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________  
> OG notes:
> 
> Well guys and gals, what do you think? I should have chapter two up by sometime. (p.s. there's never going to be a chapter 2) So please review if you want more!


End file.
